1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) socket for engaging and disengaging an IC loaded thereon, by moving a moving plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, an IC socket is widely used for electrically interconnecting an IC such as a central processing unit (CPU), with a electrical substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), for it is economical and convenient to re-place a new IC in the case of malfunction of the IC.
A typical IC socket includes a base, a plurality of terminals received in the base, a cover slidably mounted on the base, a lid attached to the base by transferring members. The transferring members are also attached to the cover. When the lid is continuously lifted up or pressed downwardly, the transferring members are continuously actuated to urge movement of the cover relative to the base between an open position where the terminals disengage corresponding leads of an IC, and a close position where the terminals engage said corresponding leads. Therefore, when the lid is unduly over-pressed downwardly, the terminals over-engage said corresponding leads. This is prone to result in damage to the terminals, the leads or both, especially when the leads each have a cantilever pin configuration and the terminals each have a mating cantilever arm configuration adapted to engage a corresponding pin.
Accordingly, a new IC socket is desired in light of the above problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide an IC socket able to avoid damage to the IC socket even when a lid of the IC socket is over-urged.
To attain the above object, an IC socket is applied according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention. The IC socket includes a dielectric base, a plurality of terminals received in the base, a cover slidably mounted on the base, and a lid attached to the base by plates. Guiding protrusions are formed on opposite sides of the cover. Correspondingly, guiding grooves are respectively defined in the plates, for engagingly receiving the guiding protrusions respectively. The guiding grooves each include first and second parts smoothly communicated with each other. A center line of the first part departs radially offsetly from a center point around which the plate rotates relative to the base, thereby either of opposite sides of the first part urges the guiding protrusion therein to make the cover move relative to the base between open and close positions. A center line of the second part has an arc shape whose center point is said center point. Thus, neither of opposite sides of the second part actuates the guiding protrusion and the cover is kept immovable in the close position when the lid is over-urged downwardly. Thereby reliability of electrical connection between the terminals and corresponding leads of an IC is assured.
Other objects, advantages and novelty features of this invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the companying drawings.